Safe and Sound
by Pandy0615
Summary: Two sisters stood together until tragedy broke them apart. Going down the roads, they chose opposite directions. But a few words would always mean something to them, deep in their hearts. One-shot and Song-fic. Artemis/Cheshire sister bonding!


**AN: This is a one-shot song-fic that I thought of while listening to the song "Safe & Sound" sung by Taylor Swift for the movie The Hunger Games. This probably wouldn't have happened, but it's a sad story to imagine and would be so sweet if it happened. I would recommend listening to the song to get the mood of the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or the song "Safe & Sound".**

* * *

Two sisters sat on a bed together while their parents were out. Even at the young ages they were, the two knew exactly where their parents had gone and what they were doing, or at least a vague idea, since they were expected to do the same when they got older.

The younger of the two, at age 4, was still terrified and had tears running down her face. The older one, age 8, held back the tears threatening to spill, trying to be brave for her younger sister. She had to be strong for them, no matter what. They hugged each other while lightning streaks lit the outside and thunder echoed through the empty streets.

The little girl finally spoke up in a quiet, scared voice.

"I-I'm sc-scared. M-Mommy and Daddy…"

She hugged her sister even harder and hid her face into the older one's shirt. The older one held her closer and stroked the young girl's long, flowing hair. She began hushing her with soft words.

"Shhh, now. It's ok. They'll be back soon, totally fine. Just like every other time."

The younger girl still kept her face hidden from view and started crying. Her sister sighed and thought to herself.

_Mom and Dad better be okay and never get hurt. It'll kill her from the inside out, like it already has been doing for the few years she has been alive._

Peeking out of the older girl's shirt, the young girl looked up into her sister's eyes. Her eyes were pink from all of the crying and tear streaks were visible.

"Can you sing to me?"

The older one sighed but complied with her sister's request. After laying her down in the bed, she began to sing. She sang their song in a quiet but caring voice.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The younger girl's eyes started to droop as she clutched her teddy bear tightly.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The young girl's eyes were now closed and her breathing was steadily and softly, but she kept singing anyways, mostly for herself. Just because she was the oldest didn't mean that she had no fears and worries.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Ohhhhhhhh_

Done with the song, the older girl went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She was soon in the bed the two shared, sleeping soundly.

* * *

It was another hard night for the two sisters. Their parents said they were going to be gone for a while, but this was the longest they have ever been away from the small apartment. The younger one was crying again with the older holding her. Even though they were older, at ages 9 and 13, some things had never changed.

The song had just ended when the two jumped up when the front door opened and slammed shut. Before going out to greet their parents, the girls made sure no signs of crying were visible. Their father didn't like any signs of weakness, especially crying.

The two girls walked into the living room only to find their father pacing and swearing loudly. After he was finished with his pacing and swearing, he turned to his daughters and stared them down. At that moment on, he wasn't their father, not that he was a very good one in the first place. He was now their drill instructor; hard, cold, and merciless. He didn't bother sparing the news to the young girls.

"Your mother won't be coming back because of a stupid mistake that got her caught and crippled. You'll now be answering to me. Training begins tomorrow at 5 sharp."

With that said, he walked out of the room into his own while the two girls ran to theirs. Once the door was shut, tears poured out of the younger girl's eyes while the older girl only shed a few.

It took much longer for the young girl to fall asleep that night and the older one just sat on the bed, watching over her. She smiled at how calm the sleeping girl's face was and thought to herself.

_D*** Dad. You can't be gentle for once in your life, can you? And now that Mom's gone, you can torture us to your heart's content. But wait, you don't have one you soulless b****._

She looked down at her younger sister and sighed. Out of habit, she started stroking the little girl's long hair.

_I told her that Dad _and _Mom would come back, just like always. But it didn't happen like it usually did. What will happen to us, our family and sanity? I don't want her to be like our parents. I'll probably end up going down the same road as them, but not her. I'll do whatever I can to keep her away from the 'family business'. I'll even leave to keep her safe._

* * *

Gotham City, Jade's POV

It's been almost a year since Mom was thrown in prison and crippled. I had to get out of the house, even if it meant leaving Artemis. From the constant training, I grew hard, just like Dad had wanted me to. I never sang to Artemis anymore, or even comforted her through the tough times. I just couldn't anymore, like he ripped the part out of me that cared about anything.

"Please, please don't go!" Artemis sat on her bed, looking at me with innocent eyes.

"Sorry, sis, Mom's not getting out of prison anytime soon and I refuse to live in this house with just Dad." It was the truth.

"Dad, and you, and me," Artemis argued, "We have to keep this family from falling apart!" I almost laughed. We were never close to being a family.

"Toothbrush, duh, knew I was forgetting somethin'."

"Dad'll come after you," Artemis said as her sister walked back into the room.

"Let him. I'll disappear, like the Cheshire Cat." I would and could.

"You should get out too. I'd let you come with me but you'd slow me down." She had to get out, eventually. Right now, she wouldn't last a minute out in the real world, even with Dad's training.

"Someone has to be here when Mom gets out." said the blonde. I felt a pang of sadness for her.

"Haven't you learned anything? In this family it's every girl for herself." She couldn't wait for Mom forever. Dad would hurt her or something before Mom would be released.

I walked out of the apartment and out of the building. At the end of the street, I turned around to look into our bedroom window. There was Artemis, tears rolling down her face, which was pressed against the window. I turned around and walked away.

_Good Luck, Artemis…_

* * *

The Light was finally stopped, and the entire Justice League was helping clean the battle area of the villains. Artemis stood with her teammates, looking over the battlefield. What caught her eye was Green Arrow leading Cheshire towards the helicopter to be taken away. Excusing herself from the team, she rushed over right before Cheshire boarded.

"I want to talk to her for a minute, in private."

Green Arrow looked to the nearby Batman, who nodded. He took them to the edge of the battlefield where nobody else was. Once he was gone Artemis spoke up.

"So, you're going to jail…"

Jade scoffed.

"Yes, I'm going to jail. How ever did you figure out?"

Artemis just rolled her eyes.

"Look, even though I'm a hero and you're an assassin, you're still my sister,"

Jade scoffed again but Artemis continued.

"and Thank you."

The older sister looked at the younger one, a little surprised.

"For what? Trying to kill you and your friends?"

"No, for when we were younger, before Mom was arrested. For all of those times you were there for me. You may be an assassin now, but I'll always remember those nights you comforted me. Thank you for that."

The younger one hugged her, which was a big surprise for her. If her arms weren't cuffed and behind her back, she would return the hug, but instead she just let herself be embraced.

After a minute or so, the two released and the younger one had small tears in her eyes. The older one couldn't help but give her a small, sad smile. She felt love for her younger sister, something she hadn't felt for years.

"You'll always be my little sister. Don't get yourself into trouble. I don't want you to join me in jail."

The younger one smiled as a small tear fell.

"I will be. Safe and Sound."

The older one nodded.

"Safe and Sound."

Each went their separate ways. The helicopter soon started and the sisters looked at each other. This time it was the opposite. The younger one was free and out in the world while the older one was trapped, looking out the window. The younger one mouthed the words that meant so much to them years ago.

_Safe and Sound_


End file.
